


Not Dean's Bathroom

by w_x_2



Series: The Wanking Bathroom [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Dean!” Sam exclaims with annoyance and embarrassment when the older Winchester bursts through the closed door.





	Not Dean's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 15th day of mmom 2018.

“Dean!” Sam exclaims with annoyance and embarrassment when the older Winchester bursts through the closed door.

 

“Oh-” Dean sounds in realization, closely followed by a confused, “What?”

 

“Privacy man! The door was closed,” Sam protests as he tries to sink his body underneath cover.

 

“This is my bathroom,” Dean excuses as his eyes widen at seeing Sammy's products on the edge of _his_ bath. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“No,” Sam is quickly to reply. “This is the bathroom that has the disabled fire alarm just outside,” he corrects as he finally settles on covering himself with both hands because trying to reach for the shower curtain was leaving him too exposed.

 

“You have a bathroom right by your room, just take the batteries off of it.”

 

“One disabled fire alarm is already reckless, I am not gonna start turning off more fire alarms!” Sam's clearly trying to wrap up the conversation but Dean seems to need clarification. “Do you mind? I am in the middle of something.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Dean utters obviously with eyes moving in the direction of where his little brother is trying to hide his junk.

 

Sam is in _Dean's_ _bath_ , the tub is full of water and most of the foam which Dean guesses Sam started out with has disappeared so it isn't enough to cover him up. Due to the steam rising from the water Dean concludes that Sam is likely to have recently topped up the filled tub with hot water. The curtain is out of the way and surprisingly, Sammy's hands are not big enough to hide the monster sized appendage that they surround as despite the continued interruption, it is still at full mast.

 

“So get out,” Sam mutters, head jerking towards the door.

 

“Unbelievable,” Dean protests and shakes his head in disapproval. There's more that he could say but he's already gotten an eyeful that he hadn't asked for. “Make sure you clean up after yourself,” he orders as he turns, and mutters, “I don't want to have to deal with your spunk when it's my turn.”


End file.
